Aqua Gulp (Episode 5.3)
by microprocessor and nevelatte Mission 4 - Water Gulp Details Mission: Protect water supplies from the forces of Anome. Tyndall: Warrior, Miss Utley has notified us of a disturbing new development in the sabotage attempts against Pendhurst-Amaranth by Anome's soldiers. Please meet her at the indicated location as soon as possible. Operator Brenda is in there, if I'm reading my bluepill signals correctly. Did she ever ask about me? Antonia Harlick: I could really use a Caffinex right now. Brenda Utley: Ah, Mr. * surname *. That was fast. We've had a break-in at one of our facilities near the Aqueduct where we store crates of our "Aqua Gulp" bottled water products. They somehow bypassed our alarm system, and destroyed much of our stock. I'd appreciate it if you check in with our head of security at the scene, Humberto Echler. We could really use your expertise on this. Operator: I hope Brenda really appreciates all this help we've been giving her-- I mean, giving Pendhurst-Amaranth. Brenda Utley: Aqua Gulp isn't just any bottled water; The line includes caffeinated, ionized and carbonated varieties, in a wide range of colors and flavors. Studies show that Aqua Gulp is an unmatched hydration solution for the today's active lifestyle. Tyndall: First food, now water. I don't think I like where this is going, operative. The true depths of Anome's devious mind are beginning to frighten me. arrive at the store Operator: That's the Aqua Gulp storage facility. Humberto Echler should be in there somewhere. Nothing but bluepill signals on my scan. Bluepill: Water Gulp annoyed me; here make money with these things, when instead you can just take the free water from the tap.! Sure, it tastes a bit 'strange sometimes in town, but I'll be damned if I ever pay you will find a few bottles of water. Bluepill I believe that all these bottles of water has been collected only from the Aqueduct, huh? Maybe might be good for the fish ... if only there were more. also find safety Tactical Security: ... We are checking the water. Oh no, attentive, is flowing away! Give me a damn break. Tactical Security: They shall not pass over us, Mr., see. Humberto Echler: Yeah, I'm Echler. Been waiting for you to show up. The perps may have got past our alarms, but they didn't count on the invisible tracking compound we've started dusting on our inventory. I'm told that your organization has access to a pretty beefy citywide scanning array. All you have to do is get them to train it on the radiation frequency given off by the tracking compound, and it'll lead you right to the people who manhandled our goods. Operator: Hey, that guy might actually know his stuff. I'm sure Tyndall can get the frequency tracing from Brenda. Let's call her up. Humberto Echler:...Unless they've taken a shower, I suppose. leave Tyndall: Miss Utley provided the tracking frequency, and we've run our scan across the district. We've got a positive match for the compound. I'm directing you there now. walk ... Operator: The phone in that room is ringing. Now who'd be calling at a time like this? arrive on site ... Operator: Oh yeah, it's rumble time. I've got Unlimit code corruption in there. the fight ... Unlimit Reactor: I knew I had to ask me Anome of the Implode! ... after putting in place the situation, I answer the phone Desk phone: Hey, Crop wanted me to find out if you guys-- Hello? W-Who is this? Oh, sh*CLICK* Operator: Hung up. I'm tracing the call... Ooh, watch it, you've got some more playmates! Unlimit Reactor: Wrong Number! Unlimit Reactor: Crop wants you to ship off with the toilet flushing. we spread all hostile now the phone is silent Desk phone: tone Operator: And that takes care of them. I got that call traced. What say we see what's on the other end? Tyndall: We're familiar with the name "Crop," operative: it belongs to one of the Anome's lieutenants, who appeared short after the Anomite Tungsten was eliminated near Pendhurst-Amaranth headquarters. Tungsten was leading the efforts to contaminate the food supply; perhaps Crop has been charged with corrupting drinking water. In any event, gaining further information on Crop's activities is a high priority. Hopefully, you'll be able to find something at the destination of that mysterious phone call. Operator: That's the terminus of your prank caller. Code scans clean. He may have bolted already; sounded kind of spooked on the phone. Operator: That's gotta be the phone he called from. Desk Phone: tone Operator: You sure you don't want to make some long-distance calls? It's on the other guy's dime! Operator: Man, there's nothing there; looks like our mystery man must have cleared out as soon as he realized you weren't one of Anome's mouth-breathers on the phone. We'd better check in with Tyndall. Tyndall: * soldier *, while you were searching the area, I checked the records on that apartment and phone line: they're registered to one "Trevor Acton." "Trevor Acton" also happens to be the name of a man we have awoke several years ago, and who disappeared just recently, shortly after Anome's theft of the vials. I'll continue searching for more information on this individual, operative. The phone call you intercepted may end up leading us to the person Anome has put in charge of disrupting Pendhurst-Amaranth's water reserves. http://www.cruxcode.net/mxosite/echi.php?id=294 Completed *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit" Category:Episode 5.3 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.3)